Cold Hands- A Lams One-Shot
by SilentRain03
Summary: He never thought that it could be possible to feel your heart break. To feel everything inside of you be crushed all at once into a million pieces. He never thought it could be possible to feel so much pain. - Alex's marriage leaves John heartbroken, but Alex is there to comfort him.


He never thought that it could be possible to feel your heart break. To feel everything inside of you be crushed all at once into a million pieces.

He never thought it could be possible to feel so much pain.

John laid his head down on the edge of the balcony, closing his eyes. The whole night had gone well, for everyone else. Not for him, no nothing would ever go well for him it seemed. Alex was happy though, and that's all that mattered. He felt his throat tighten, tears slowly trickling down his face. He quickly wiped them away, in case anyone came out. It was probably about one in the morning, he had drank so much, yet he felt at sober as ever. He chuckled humorlessly at that. The one time he actually wanted to be wasted, and forget everything. He shivered as a cold breeze blew through. Maybe he could leave? He stood up straight, taking a deep breath. All he had to do was make it through unnoticed, then slip out the front. He quickly walked back in, and with as much stealth as possible, squeezed past, his eyes glued to the floor. _God, I really hope he doesn't see me_ He thought anxiously. Then, of course just as he had neared the door, an all too familiar voice called out,

"John? Hey John!"

It was Alex. John whipped around, nearly hitting someone. Alex had just entered the room, glass in one hand, his face lit up, probably the happiest he had ever seen him. Tears prickled at Johns eyes. Without a moment's hesitation, he threw open the door, and bolted. He cleared the steps leading down from the house, landing on his side. He jumped right back up, dismissing his scrapes. After a minute of sprinting, he had almost slowed down until,

"John! Wait!"

He had never ran faster in his life. His boots hit the frozen dirt in a scuffling noise, and his breath in gasps, only visible through the clouds of white mist trailing next to him. He was almost positive he could lose him, but it was Alexander Hamilton. Of course you couldn't outrun him. He could hear Alex gaining ground rapidly, and no matter how much faster he tried running, he could tell Alex was hot on his heels. In a desperate attempt, he swerved off the path into the grass. Suddenly something caught his ankle, sending him tumbling to the ground.

Alex caught him.

Cold hands held him down as he struggled to escape, but it was no use.

"Hey! Let me go!" He yelled, digging his heels into the ground.

"Not a shot." Alex said, sitting on him.

John's head hit the ground, his body weak from exhaustion. Besides, no going anywhere with somebody sitting on you.

"What the heck was that about? Why did you run?"

John shifted his head to the side, refusing to meet Alex's eyes.

"I don't know."

"I think you do," he retorted. John closed his eyes. He could feel tears threatening to come again, except he couldn't wipe them away this time, and he wasn't about to cry in front of Alex.

"John, please." his voice became soft and gentle.

That's when John absolutely lost it.

A choke escaped him, and everything that he had been holding back came flooding forward like a river. Another sob came out, accompanied by tears. He bolted his eyes shut, his body was shaking, and it wasn't from the cold.

"John? Wha- whats going on? Are you okay?" He asked. John opened his mouth to speak, but just ended up shaking his head.

Before he could do anything, Alex had shifted off of him, wrapping him in his arms.

"Shh, hey, you're alright, I'm here," He said soothingly. John buried his face into Alex's shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while, until John managed to get a hold of himself. He eventually sat up, wiping the tears from off his face.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "I-I shouldn't of…" He trailed off, looking down at the ground.

"Don't be sorry, just tell me what's wrong, maybe I can-"

"Alex give it a rest! There's nothing you can do!" He snapped. "Not now.. Not ever!"

Alex furrowed his brows, seeming almost unfazed by John's outburst.

"Then just tell me. The least I can do is listen."

"You would hate me."

"Never! How could I hate you?"

John took a deep breath, looking at Alex.

"I love you! There! I said it! I-I am foolishly, and totally in love with you, and- and you just got married and there's nothing I can do about it!" His voice dropped. He smiled sadly to himself. "You love her, your happy... that's all that matters…"

He saw Alex's mouth hang open, staring right at him. John spoke again.

"See, you hate me. I'm sorry, I'll just go," He stood up to leave, but Alex reached up, grabbing his sleeve.

"I don't hate you! John, I had to marry her! She..She's been seeing someone else, and I didn't find out until it was too late.. Her family won't let her divorce, she doesn't love me…. and I'm afraid I lost feelings for her.." His voice broke, tears running down his face.

"W-what?"

He laughed. "John, what I'm trying to say is… I love you too.. Since the second I saw you I couldn't stop thinking about you. Now, I feel it's time for something long overdue"

He stood up, cupping John's chin, then pressing his lips against his. John jolted from surprise, then melted into Alex, wrapping a hand around him. He felt the softness of Alex's lips, the warmth of his body against his. It was like anything he could ever dream of. Alex pulled back, just their foreheads touching, noses brushed up against each other.

"John Laurens, I too am helplessly and totally in love with you."

John smiled.

"Now, let's get you bandaged up."

As they started to walk back, John felt the unmistakable brush of Alex's cold hand, wasting no time to take it in his.

"Hey John?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry for tackling you."

John laughed, something he could've sworn would never happen again.

"If I'm being completely honest, I'm glad you did."

As they neared the house, they found two figures on the porch. Laf and Herc.

"Ha! _Je te l'avais bien dit!_ It would happen!" Laf exclaimed, running up to them. Herc followed suit.

"You guys finally got together! Man, took you long enough!" Herc said, patting Alex on the back. Laf walked up to John, grinning.

"Made quite the scene, mon ami. Come on in, everyone deserves an explanation."

John and Alex exchanged grins.

"I think," He took Alex's hand once more, "they do."

 _ ***A/N-**_ _Wow! Wouldya look at that! I finished it! I started this thing in school, and had to make sure nobody saw me haha! I was going to make it different, but this sort of thing has been written a lot for Lams so I tried changing it up a bit. Comment what you thought about it, and if you may want more one-shots! Maybe even a story! I always love feedback and follows! I really hope you all liked it though, so please don't hesitate. Anyways, see everyone around. Au reviour!_


End file.
